From Demons and Angels
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: Dean and Sam find out that it is the best to not leave the angel Castiel and the demon Meg alone for too long... (Tickefic!)


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**___

_I had this idea for quite a while now and last night i decided it was time to write it down and that's what came out. I hope you'll like it.  
Just some MegXCas fluff :3. I don't know why but this is the only pairing i like._

_Warning: It's a tickle-fic__ ;)._

_And again i am so very sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes.  
Don't forget: My first language isn't english._

_Hope you like it _

* * *

**_FromDemonsand Angels_******

The doors of the black Impala opened and Sam and Dean got out.

Both of them were greeted by a pleasantly cold breeze.

The sun was long gone, had made place for the moon and stars which were shining brightly above their heads.

It had been a long day for both hunters and all they wanted to do now was just take off their clothes, replace them withcomfortableclothes and just sit down and relax.

For weeks they lived in a small hut hidden in the forest.

No Monsters, no Leviathans, no Demons, not even angels would find them here easily.

It was the perfect place to get some rest.

Only one Demon and one Angel knew about this new hideout of Sam and Dean…

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave them both alone while we were gone?" Sam asked and Dean could hear the slight concern in his voice.

The older hunter closed the driver's door and shook his head, a small smile gracing his lips.

"Don't worry about these two. I am pretty sure they will get along with each other. Haven't you seen the eye-sex that is going on between them?"

Sam shivered at the thought, closed his door as well and followed Dean.

"Yeah. I have seen it more than enough. Do you think they have…?"

Sam didn't even dare to finish his sentence as pictures crept into his brain.

Pictures he never wanted to see and when he looked at Dean he could see a slight shiver running through his body as well and he grimaced a bit.

"I don't want to even imagine this Sammy. Let us just hope everything will be alright when we open this door now…"

Withslightly tremblinghandsDeanopened the door and…nothing happened.

Inside the hut, it looked justas usual.

It wascleaned up andhad itsown comfortablecharm.

But two persons were missing.

"Castiel? Meg? Are you here?"

Sam and Dean listened into the silence in hope of getting a response, but there was nothing.

"Cas! Meg! Come on. Where are you?" Dean tried again.

Suddenly he and his brother winced when they heard a loud noise which sounded like something heavy fell to the ground. The noise was followed by a scream and sardoniclaughter, coming straight from the small "bedroom" the hut offered.

"No! NO! PLEASE! AHHH! STOP IT!"

Sam and Dean looked at each other, concern was seen in their eyes.

"Was that…Cas?" Dean asked carefully and before his little brother could answer another scram pierced the air.

"NO! MEG! M-MERCY! AHH! PLEASE! DEAN! SAM! H-HELP ME! SHE'S KILLING ME!"

That was enough and in a matter of seconds Sam and Dean sprintedto the bedroom door.

"Meg? Open this door! Immediately!" Dean growled and he was about to kick the door open, but his brother could hold him back just in time and he pointed with his head to the slightly open door.

The older Winchester raised an eyebrow and looked at his brother who just nodded in silent agreement and Dean grabbed the door knob and pushed the door open.

What they sawthen lettheir jaws drop open.

In front of them were Castiel and Meg.

Both of them lay on the bed that stood not far away from the Winchester brothers.

Meg lay across the angel's body and she had wrapped her arms around his upper body, pressing his own arms against his sides, trapping him. With an amused grin she nuzzled her face into his neck, peppering soft kisses all over the soft and sensitive skin and Castiel tried to protect his neck with his shoulders, scrunching up his face absolutely adorably as he giggled, legs drumming onto the mattress and he squirmed like a worm underneath the mischievous demon.

Sam was the first one who found back to his voice and he cleared his throat to draw the attention to himself. But neither the angel nor the demon seemed to notice the presence of the two brothers.

A loud squeal broke out of the angel's mouth and his whole body jumped and he tried to lean away from Meg when she found one of his sweet spots right underneath his ear. She teased his skin with her teeth and her tongue until Castiel was full on laughing.

He squirmed so much underneath her that she had to tighten her grip around him.

Her grin widened when another squeal left his lips and she blew a raspberry right onto his sweet spot, enjoying the sounds coming from his mouth while she was doing that.

"Meg? Hey Meg!"

Finally she was pulled back into reality and stopped her tickling for a moment.

She had to giggle when she turned her head around and looked right into Sam's and Dean's confused looking faces.

"Hey you two. Already back? How was the hunt?" she asked innocently andasif nothing had happened.

"Uhm…good…it was good…" Sam stammered and he shook his slightly flushed head to get the pictures out of it that had crept into his brain yet again.

"Looks like we weren't the only ones who were hunting something today, huh?" Dean said and his lips turned into a small grin.

Meg returned his grin and chuckled when she looked back at Castiel who had stopped giggling, panting a bit and who had still a small smile on his face.

"I was just hunting a little tickle monster that was hiding inside our little angel's body," she said, giggling.

Sam and Dean got curious and her grin disappeared from her face when she realized what she had just said.

"And? Was the tickle monster successfully?"

"Yehehes it wahahas," Cas giggled and the big goofy grin on his face widened when Meg glared at him.

Even the two hunters had to chuckle at that and Dean crossed his arms above his chest, leaning in the door frame and grinning at the demon.

"Does this mean demons are ticklish?" he teased and with delight when he saw how Meg blushed.

"No they are not!" Meg snapped at him and she blushed even more when even Sam had to laugh at that now.

And when Castiel gigged knowingly as well it got too much for her.

With a deep growl her eyes got dark (literally) and she tightened her grip around the angel, using her fingers to wiggle over his shirt covered sides and in a matter of seconds her mouth was back on his neck, nibbling, kissing and blowing tiny raspberries all over his neck.

"At first I will tickle our little Clarence here to tears. And when I am done with him…"

She glared mischievously at Sam and Dean.

"…I will take care of our two little hunters here as well. Prepare yourself boys. I am merciless!"

Sam and Dean couldn't help but grin a bit in anticipation and they shivered.

"I think it would be the best if we would leave our two lovebirds here alone," Dean said, grinning when Cas threw him a pleadingly look through tear-filled eyes as he laughed and squealed when Meg's mouth was back at his neck.

"Sorry Cas, but we stay out of this one."

Dean turned around and Sam followed him and closed the door with a giggle, leaving the angel and the demon alone in their little play fight.

"Nohohoho Sahahaham Deahahan pleahahah…AHH! H-HELP!"

Meg giggled against his neck.

"No one is going to help you little angel. Not even your hunters can pull you out of the clutches of the tickle-monster~."

Castiel's laughter increased during her words and he threw his head back into the pillow, mouth wide open when booming laughter filled the air and Meg couldn't help but laugh along with him. She had found the sweet spot behind his ribcage and lingered there and when she nibbled playful at his earlobe his laughter turned silent.

"Oh we two are going to have soooo much fun tonight Clarence~. Coochie, coochie coo~..."

More loud, desperate and at the same time angelic laughter was the only response Meg got.

Meanwhile in the living room Sam and Dean couldn't help but grin when Castiel's loud laughter echoed through the hut.

"I have never thought that demons and angels would get along so well."

"Me neither Dean."

"Poor Cas. I don't want to switch places with him right now…"

When Castiel shrieked with laughter Sam shuddered and just nodded his head.

How right his brother was…

**The End**


End file.
